The Sun & The Moon
by Luna25684
Summary: Set in ancient Korea. one day, while wondering around the market, Eriol found a painting of a beautiful goddess of the moon on sale in the market place and, curious, he decided to buy it. Then, a girl bumped into him and he found himself unable to separate himself from her. Who is this mysterious girl and why does Eriol keep running into her? Eriol/OC


**This Story is set in Fantasy Korea, in Ancient Times.**

**Word to Know:**

**Hanbo- Korean traditional clothing. **

**Kaze-Wind**

**Daenggi-Korean ribbon tied on unmarried girls hair in ancient time **

**Norihae-Korean pendent for girls**

**Gat-Korean hat for men to wear when they go out**

* * *

**The Sun That Embraces The Moon**

_Chapter 1: Chance Encounter_

"Um… Miss?" the servant girl hesitantly asked her Young Mistress.

The little girl turned around to look at her maidservant.

"Hum?" she asked.

"M-may I please go the black smith's place? I'll come back and I won't take too long. I promise!"

The little girl smiled kindly, knowing full well why her maid would want to go to the black smith's place. She nodded her head, "Sure. Take your time. I'll come get you if I finish first."

The young maid's face brightened. "Thank you, Miss!" she bowed and ran off into the opposite direction, going to the black smith's shop that they'd passed by earlier that afternoon, while the little girl watch her disappeared out the door and into the crowed of people out on the market before she went back to looking at the many books on the shelves.

As the maid was running, she bumped into someone in her rush of excitement to be able to go to the black smith's shop and look at weapons.

"Sorry," she quickly bowed to the young boy she'd bumped into as she bushed passed him.

The black haired Young Master looked on at the girl's retrieving form before turning back around and continued his walk around the market place.

"Master," the white haired man beside him began as a small orange stuff bear with a small pair of white, angelic wings on its back pocked its head out of its master's overcoat.

"It's alright, Yue," assured the Young Master to his servant. "No harm was done. However… why don't you follow her, Yue."

"But-" Yue was about to protest, but the looks in his master's eyes told him he had to do as he was told. So, the white haired man nodded and hurried off to do as his creator had ordered him to. Yue followed the girl down the market street while his partner, the stuffed bear, stayed with their master.

"Are you worried about her?" asked the little creature from his place in his Master's overcoat.

"Yes," replied the Young Master. "I have a feeling that she'll get hurt and in turn, would cause problems for my-… hum." The young master stopped at the painting of a beautiful goddess of the moon in a light blue hanbok with butterflies on the bottom of her skirt, holding a sakura branch in her hand and surrounded by pink peonies. He picked it up by its end and studied it with curiosity for he had never seen this goddess before.

The wind picked up and blew passed him as he heard a voice in the wind gently whispering, "Remember your vow," into his ears and his gazed followed the strong blowing wind upward, to the clear blue sky, until he felt someone bumped right into him from behind and turned around, letting go of the painting to look at the person on the ground. It was a young girl around his age, maybe a few years younger, wearing a red skirt and yellow long sleeve coat with red collar, tie, and cuff placed at the end of her sleeves. Her black hair was tied into a nice long braid down her back, like most unmarried girls in Korea, tied by a red daenggi with yellow lines on it, and a sliver butterfly ornament on one side of her head, symbolizing that she was of noble birth or that her family were wealthy people.

The young master picked up the fallen books that had landed at his feet and read one of the books tilted _The Moon Embracing The Sun _before lending a hand to help the young girl up.

"Here," he offered and as soon as the girl looked up, he was reminded of the painting again as her green eyes met with his dark gray, that sometimes seemed purple under straiten light, ones and was frozen for a moment before pulling her up when the blowing wind snapped him out of his daze like state.

When he pulled her up, the strong blow of the wind pushed her into his embrace and their eyes, which never left the other's, widened before the Young Master lets go and the Young Miss quickly moved away, putting some distance between the two. Both were blushing as the girl was turned side ways and avoided his gaze by looking at the ground.

"S-sorry," they both apologized at the same time before falling silent once again.

"…Are you alright, Miss?" the Young Master asked.

The Young Miss glanced up at him, but quickly retrieved her eyes back to the ground once again.

"Y-yes, thank you, kind Young Master," she replied.

The Young Master looked down at the books in his hand and held it out to her. "Here," he said with a kind smile on his face. "I believe this is yours?"

The young girl's eyes widened and she quickly took the books back from the hands of the Young Master.

"Thank you," she bowed before quickly turning on her heels and left, going back into the crow.

The Young Master smiled at the girl's retrieving form and was about to turn back to looking at the painting again when something caught his eyes and he stopped. There, on the ground, where the young miss hand just stood before him, lied a norigae pendant with a gold bell tied to the bottom of it. Curious, the Young Master went and picked it up. It was in the shape of a red butterfly with a silvery crescent shaped moon on top and a light blue flower on the bottom, follwed by the bell below it, then the many red stings tied together by a paper seal with ancient writings and symbols on it that the young master did not see.

The young master smirked as he held the beautiful pendent up to the clear blue sky, right where the sun wound be to him.

"Eriol," the bear began as it looked up to its creator.

"Not only did you drop you books, but you also managed to drop this as well?" he questioned to himself as he lowered the pendent and looked at where the young girl had disappeared off.

"Seller!" he called over to the painting seller as he put the pendent away into his sleeve pocket.

"Sir?" the Seller asked when he came up to Eriol.

Eriol turned around and looked at him.

"I would like to have this painting, if you'd please." He pointed to the painting of the goddess while his other hand held out a small red bag full of coins.

"Of course, Sir!" the Seller bowed and began to wrap up the painting for the young master. Once done, he handed the rolled up parchment tied by a blue string and held together by a crescent shaped moon to Eriol and Eriol gave him the red bag before he put the painting away in his coat, where his sun guardian was, for safekeeping.

"Planning on finding out who she is?" asked the bear as he took the rolled up parchment from his master.

"Maybe," Eriol answered as he walked into the crow with the intention of finding the Young Miss and giving her back her pendent.

When Eriol walked off after the girl, the sky began to darken over. Finally, he spotted the Young Miss looking at some poems still out on display, looking lost in it before asking to buy it. Once the rolled up parchment tied by a red string and held together by a gold sun was placed into her hand, it begin to rain.

The Young Miss looked up when it did and held out her free hand to catch some rain drops while she looked up to the sky as it pored down on her. While others ran for cover, she stood there and Eriol, noticing such foolish behavior for someone who seemed to love literature so much, rushed to her side and pulled out a red umbrella with pick cheery blossoms on it out of nowhere. He held it up to her head and he, himself, stepped into it to escape the pouring rain.

The Young Miss turned around when she saw the redness in the sky to find the black haired Young Master with the big round glasses and wearing a blue clothing with a dark blue overcoat and a black gat (Korean hat) on his head with red pearls attached to it, holding up an umbrella for her from behind. Eriol smiled down at her when she turned to face him.

"You shouldn't be standing there like that when it rains, you and your books well all get wet," he told her as she looked down guiltily. Eriol smiled at how cut she looked. "I've never met a girl who's so interested in books as much as you, Miss, before. Sure my younger sister likes books, but I dough she's read as much as you have."

She looked up. "I'll take that as a complement," she said.

"Anyhow, here." Eriol handed her, her pendent. "I believe your missing this?"

Her eyes widened as she looked down at her hanbok to find that her norigae was indeed missing and she took back her pendent from his hand and held it close to her heart. "Thank you."

Eriol smiled. "Your welcome. So, where are you going to now? I shoal accompany you."

The Young Miss looked up. "That's all right," she said. "I can mange on my own."

"Right," Eriol said. "Like how good you've managed so far? I think I should go with you."

She pouted before turning around and walking off and Eriol, still holding the umbrella high above their heads, followed after her. She stopped and turned around to Eriol's smiling face behind her before turning around again and walked off, trying to ignore the intimidating, smiling boy holding the umbrella behind her as best she could. None of them talked as she led them off to somewhere.

Finally, she reached her destination: the black smith's shop.

"Excuse me, sir," she said to the black smith working nearest to her.

The man stopped his hammering on the hot, red metal and turned around to face the Young Miss. "Have you seen a servant girl here? Looking at your work?"

"Hum… a girl," thought the black smith. "Ah, yes. I did see her. She came by to ask if I could make swords too."

"Well, do you know where she is now?"

"Ah, you must be her Miss. Coming to get her?"

The Young Miss nodded. "Do you know where she is, sir?"

Eriol and his familiar listened to their conversation as Eriol continued to hold the red umbrella for the Young Miss while she continued to still ignore him.

"Ah, that. Yes, well. She was taken to the Prim Minister's house for stealing money from the Young Lady of the house when she bumped into them on her way here. She's probably being punished for it right now," the black smith answered as he turned back to his work and began hammering away.

The Young Miss's pretty face turned to that of horror as she gasped and began to run off into the rain in the direction of the Prime Minister's house.

"Wait!" Eriol called after her as the wind blew strongly by and blew the red umbrella off his hand and to the Young Miss's head, covering her from the rain and leaving Eriol with only his black hat.

Eriol raised an eyebrow at that before taking off his glasses, showing his mysterious gray eyes in all its glory. "So… that's how you want to play it, hah?" he questioned to the blowing wind in a serious and mature tone of voice. "Then so be it, Kazuya." And he ran off after the Young Miss.

The Young Miss was racing to the Prim Minister's house and was too worried about her maidservant to noticed that the wind was carrying the red umbrella for her and that the hems of her red skirt was now trenched in yucky, brown mud.

Then, the Miss suddenly slipped on the mud poodle in her hast to get to the Prim Minister's house and gasped. She closed her eyes and waited for the coming fall that never came. The Miss suddenly felt a strong hand grab her waist and pulled her back up and into the comfortingly, warm arms of her soaked savor.

"Phew," she heard the person say and opened her eyes to looked up and found the Young Master all wet and holding onto the red umbrella in one hand while the other was holding her close to him and holding her dried books and parchment.

Eriol looked down at her and she noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses as their eyes met and she quickly turned away and out of his warm comfort, blushing.

"Thank you," she murmured out with her back turned to him.

Eriol sighed and looked towards the direction that the young miss was running to only to spot Yue at the gate of one of the mansions and his eyes widened, realizing the identity of the servant girl and her connection to the Young Miss.

The Young Miss began to walk to the gate of the mansion and Eriol followed her, still holding the umbrella for them both and her books in his other hand.

Once they got to the gate, Eriol put the umbrella away, as the rain had _finally _lighten up, and eyed his moon guardian creation as the Young Miss told the guards at the gate that she came to take her maidservant back and was let in.

The Young Miss ran into the mansion the minute the door was opened for her and rushed to the place where she knew her maidservant would be, followed soon after by Eriol, who'd put his glasses back on, and Yue, after telling his master of the events that took place with the maidservant girl.

The young miss stopped dead in her tracks and gasped, eyes wide at the sight before her. There she was, lying on the ground in a bloody plum of mud as the water from the poring rain washed away her blood as she awaits another beating by the two guards.

"Ari!" the Miss cried out as she ran to the bleeding black haired girl and picked up her lifeless form into her arms, crying.

Ari opened her eyes and looked up at her Miss. "M-Mis-s," she said weakly as she reached out to her Miss's tearful face. "I'm s-sorr-y I-"

"Don't talk," the Miss ordered. "Save your straight. It's okay. I'm here now. It's okay. It'll be alright, Ari…"

At that time, Eriol and Yue finally caught up with the Young Miss and stopped when they saw what had happened to the innocent slave girl.

"Forgive me, Master," Yue apologized as he bowed. "I-"

Eriol held up his hand to stop Yue and walked up to the young miss and her maidservant while the Prime Minister's daughter came down from her place inside, hiding from the rain, with her old maidservant.

"I told you to go easy on her, didn't I! She might not have taken the pouch!" She yelled at the two guards. "I'm sorry about them. So you're this servant's Miss?" the Prim Minister's daughter asked in a kinder voice.

The Miss looked up. "How could you do this to her?" she yelled.

"She stole our money, how could we not?" the woman maidservant barged in.

"But she is still a human being! You could at lest find some other way of punishment!" the Miss yelled out through her tears. "Besides, I know my Ari and she would never do such a thing! There must be a mistake!"

"Of course you'd say that!" the older Maid said, "You're her Miss!-"

"Maid," warned the Prim Minister's daughter and the maid bowed.

"I'll gladly pay back your money if you want it! I don't care! However, if Ari dies, I won't forgive you," the Miss said as the wind began to blow harder and seemed as if another storm was on its way.

""There well be no need for that," Eriol interrupted as he made his way pass the Young Miss and up to the Prim Minister's daughter and reached for her shirt. The Young Lady moved back a bit.

"W-" she began.

"What are you doing you-!" began the Maid as she moved to stop the Eriol, only to find Yue blocking her path. "W-…" she looked up at him before turning to the guards. "What are you doing?" she yelled. "Why aren't you helping the Lady and stop him?"

"We would," replied one of the guards. "But we can't!"

"We can't move!" yelled out the other as they tried to pull themselves from an invisible force that seemed to be holding them back.

"W-what do you mean you can't move?" yelled the Maid.

The young miss's eyes widened and she quickly looked to the young master as he approached the Young Lady. 'Could he…' she wondered.

Finally, Eriol reached behind the Young Lady's skirt and pulled out a pretty pink pouch lined with gold and butterflies of different colors out of the side of her skirt, hidden by her shirt.

The maid gasped when she saw the pouch while the Young Lady's eyes widened and she backed away.

Eriol turned to the maid. "Is this your lost pouch?" he asked.

"M-my Lady," the maid gasped out.

"Hm, so it is," stated Eriol, looking back to the Young Lady, who was now blushing at him, out of the corner of his eyes. "I guess it must've some how ended up with the Lady when Ari bumped into her and made her fall hard on the ground somehow hah? Or maybe you misplaced it?"

The Young Miss's face showed shock as she realized what this was all about and wondered just how the young master knew about all of this and how much he'd known. She began to wonder who he was…

"Y-yes, I-I guess so," the embarrassed Young Lady shattered out.

Eriol smiled and handed her back her pouch full of money, which she took with a much redder blush on her face. "I'm sorry about my offend to you, Lady. I hope you won't take it to heart to punish a poor young master like me."

The young lady shook her head.

"But My Lady!" the maid shouted out in protest.

"He didn't do any harm to me, Maid," the Yong Lady said. "He'd only touched the pouch and nothing else, so I won't take offends to his actions."

"You gave your word, Lady. Please remember it well," Eriol said as he helped the Young Miss up to her feet and Yue helped her with Ari. "Well, now that that's sorted out, we shoal take our leave now." And they all turned to go as the maid moved to the Lady's side, along with the two guards who could now move.

"W-wait!" the Lady called out.

The group stopped and turned around to face the blushing Lady.

"I-I'm the only daughter of the Prim Minister, Minister of Home Office, Yoon Dae-Hyung, Yoon Bo-Kyung. W-what's yours?"

Eriol looked at the Miss in his arms.

The Miss raised an eyebrow at him. "I believe she is asking for _your_ name," the Miss told him, braking eye contact.

"Yes, I know. But I think that it'd be better if we all say out names, don't you?" Eriol smiled.

The Miss glared at his smiling face, hating it all the more. "Hoe… Suzuka," she grumbled out.

"Moon Eli, but you, Miss Bell Flower, can call me Erie," Eriol said happily while Yue raised his eyebrows at his master's behavior and Suzuka eyes narrowed at Eriol. "Since I've figure out what your name means, I hope you could figure out mine, Suzuka-chan."

"Hum." She turned back to her injured servant and began to look worried again.

"Well than," Eriol said to the Lady Bo-Kyung, "we'll take our leave now." And they all left without bowing while the Lady dreamingly looked on at Eriol's retrieving form.

The sky was clearer now as they walked through the almost empty looking street to Suzuka's house. Ari was leaning on her Mistress's shoulder while Yue was on her other side, holding on to her to give her more support while Eriol was at Suzuka's other side, holding her books for her.

Finally, they reached Suzuka's house, mansion, and Yue lets go of Ari as Suzuka took her over to the front gate.

"Thank you for your help, Young Master," Suzuka bowed to Eriol and Yue.

Eriol frowned. "Like I said, it's Erie. Erie, Miss Bell Flower," Eriol stated, trying to get Suzuka to call him Erie.

"E-Erie," Suzuka gave in with a blush on her face.

Eriol smiled. "You're welcome, Suzuka-chan." Then he saw an adult man appearing from behind the mansion and his eyes showed a bit of panicked, but Suzuka didn't noticed it as she was too worried about Ari. Handing her back her books and parchment, he calmly said, "Well then, I hope to see you again soon, Miss Suzuka. And by then, I hope you could figure got what my name means and who I am." And he turned and waved back while Yue bowed before calmly walking off as Suzuka returned Yue's bow and Eriol's wave.

"Suzuka," came a man's voice from behind her minutes later, startling her.

Suzuka turned around to find the man that had appeared from behind the mansion now standing behind her with their caretaker.

"Father," she greeted as she bowed to the man.

"Oh, Miss. What happened?" asked the male caretaker as he came up to Ari with worry and took her from Suzuka.

"She got hurt, please treat her wounds, Jae-Duk," Suzuka instructed.

The caretaker, Jae-Duk, nodded as he took Ari away for treatment to her injuries.

"Suzuka, who was that boy with you I saw leaving just now?" her father questioned protectively.

Suzuka smiled. "Just a kind Young Master that I met at the market today, Father. He helped me out quite a bit too today," Suzuka answered.

Her Father peered his head out to look for the boy and his white servant, only to find an empty street.

"Well," Father began as he moved back, "I should like to give him my thanks the next time he comes around than."

"Yes Father. I'll be sure to try to bring him to meet you next time I see him."

Her father smiled and took her back inside with a warm arm around her shoulder, and joking about her growing up and soon to leave him and Mother, fake crying along the way and causing Suzuka to laugh, huge her Father and reassured him that she won't be leaving anytime soon, not until she's of the right age that is.

Eriol stood ageist the corner of the mansion wall with Yue. "Phew, that was close," he sighed out once the coast was clear and looked back to the Father and child as they entered the house. "Daughter of Office of Special Adviser, Hoe Yeong-Jae, Hoe Suzuka, hah. Interesting…"

A small voice of laughter came from within Eriol's overcoat as the tiny bear pocked its head out once again, holding the parchment still. "I can't believe you're afraid of being found out and had to run away like that, Eriol," said the little brownish yellow stuffed bear. "Are you really that interested in her, Master?" This caused Yue to raised another eyebrow at his Master.

Eriol took his eyes off Suzuka's laughing form and looked down at his second creation.

"Yes, actually Keruberosu, I am interested in her. And you should know why," Eriol answered. "You felt it too, didn't you, Keruberosu, Yue?" Eriol became serious as he watched Suzuka go into her house. "That girl's power."

The two familiars became quite as they too, looked serious.

"That girl," Eriol continues as he turned around and began to walk off, "is not human." And he disappeared into thin air along with his familiars while the wind blew by and covered their trace of ever being there.

* * *

_The Moon The Embraces The Sun_ **is a Korean Drama that i kinda bassed this story on. So if you what, you could watch this drama at ** .com** or search for it on googles. it has english sub. **** Anyways, REVIEW!**


End file.
